1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to a multi-facet light emitting lamp.
2. Technical Art
A conventional light emitting diode (LED) bulb usually includes a sealed glass ball, a metal fin for dissipating heat, a LED light source, and a helical lamp base. The LED light source is disposed on a circuit board, and the LED light source and the circuit board are both disposed inside the glass ball. The circuit board is disposed on the metal fin. Accordingly, when the LED light source is driven, the heat generated by the LED light source is dissipated by the metal fin. However, since the metal fin or any other heat dissipating device has to be disposed in the conventional LED bulb, the weight, volume, and cost of the conventional LED bulb cannot be reduced.